The ability to map neutralizing B cell epitopes on protein and carbohydrate antigens has created much interest in the potential use of these hapten-like antigens in vaccine development. There are a number of advantages to the use of peptides and small well-defined oligosaccharides (OS) for subunit vaccine design, including for example, chemical purity and safety, ease of production, cost, stability, defined and targeted B and/or T cell epitopes and mutability. The promise of the hapten-like technology hasn't been fully realized because efficient and reproducible methods for the delivery of these small epitopes to the immune system are lacking. Peptidic and OS antigens often require conjugation to an immunogenic carrier in order to provide efficient T cell help for antibody producing B cells, as peptide antigens often do not contain helper T (Th) cell epitopes and carbohydrate antigens are not recognized by T cells.
The particulate human hepatitis B virus (HBV) core protein (HBcAg) has been utilized as a carrier platform as it possesses many of the characteristics uniquely required for the delivery of weak immunogens to the immune system (See, Pumpens and Grens, Intervirology, 44:98–114, 2001). Although the HBcAg is highly immunogenic, the existing HBcAg-based platform technology has a number of serious theoretical and practical limitations. For example, less than 50% of foreign epitopes can be accommodated by the HBcAg platform because of adverse effects on particle assembly (Jegerlehner et al., Vaccine, 20:3104, 2002 and PCT/US01/25625); use of the HBcAg compromises the use of the anti-HBc diagnostic assay; and immune tolerance to HBcAg in individuals chronically infected with HBV (300–400 million worldwide) limits immunogenicity in this population. Thus, there is a profound need in the art for particulate carrier platforms capable of delivering a wide variety of heterologous peptide and oligosaccharide epitopes in an immunogenic form. This need is particularly acute in the event the vaccine recipient is chronically infected with or suspected to be infected with HBV.